Was vom Jahre übrig blieb
center|700px|thumb Bucketlist 2019 - Die etwas andere Liste mit Neujahrsvorsätzen Man kennt das, die Sektkorken knallen, das Weihnachtsgeld von Oma wird in Raketenform in den Nachthimmel gejagt, und während man das Spektakel in der Luft betrachtet, lässt man das Jahr Revue passieren. Erfolge, Rückschläge, schönes und weniger schönes. Und unweigerlich nimmt man sich für das noch junge Jahr vor, alles manches besser anders zu machen. Mittlerweile hab ich genug Lebenserfahrung gesammelt um zu wissen, dass hochtrabende Vorsätze fürs neue Jahr zwar gut gemeint sind, aber meistens eh in die Hose gehen. Stattdessen nehme ich mir diesmal vor, die hochklassigen Veröffentlichungen aus 2018 nachzuholen, die ich bisher sträflich vernachlässigt habe, weil ich noch diverse Serien aus dem Vorjahr durchbingen musste und der Tag am Ende auch nur 24 Stunden hat. Hier ist meine Bucketlist mit Titeln aus 2018, die ich im kommenden Jahr unbedingt nachholen will: Nightflyers Noch ganz frisch (Veröffentlichung: 07.12.2018) aber bereits seit der Erstankündigung auf meiner Watchlist. [http://de.nightflyers.wikia.com/wiki/Nightflyers_Wiki Nightflyers] erweckt gleich mit mehreren Punkten mein Interesse. Eine Sci-Fi/Horror Serie? Über Forscher im Weltraum auf der Suche nach außerirdischem Leben? Basierend auf einer Kurzgeschichte von George R. R. Martin? Yes, please! Der einzige Grund, warum ich nicht gerade vor dem Fernseher hänge ist, dass ich noch diesen Artikel fertig schreiben muss. Westworld Bereits im Frühjahr erschien die lang erwartete zweite Staffel der Western/Sci-Fi Saga. Nachdem die Hosts blutig gegen ihre Schöpfer rebellierten und nun auch dem letzten Zuschauer klar sein sollte, dass es sich bei [https://westworld.fandom.com/de/wiki/Westworld_Wiki Westworld] nicht um eine linear erzählte Geschichte handelt, stellt sich die Frage, wie es nun weitergeht. Freiheit oder erneute Unterdrückung? Haben die Hosts tatsächlich ein Bewusstsein entwickelt? Und was hat es eigentlich mit dem Man in Black auf sich? Spuk in Hill House Auch diese Horrorserie erhöht die Komplexität ihrer Erzählung, indem sie die Geschichte über die tragischen Erlebnisse einer Familie in einem alten Spukhaus auf zwei Zeitebenen entfaltet. Damit verspricht [http://de.serien.wikia.com/wiki/Spuk_in_Hill_House Spuk in Hill House] nicht nur platte Schocker sondern auch psychologischen Schrecken. Als erklärtem Fan von eher "ruhig" erzähltem Horror gefällt mir das natürlich und weckt mein Interesse. Haus des Geldes "Haus"-Serie zum Zweiten. Spätestens nachdem es “Bella ciao” zum Sommerhit und in Deutschland bis auf Platz 2 der Charts geschafft hat war klar, dass Netflix mit dieser spanischen Produktion mal wieder einen Volltreffer gelandet hat. Die erste Staffel von [https://haus-des-geldes.wikia.com/wiki/Haus_des_Geldes_Wiki Haus des Geldes] erschien zwar bereits im Dezember 2017, bisher bin ich diesem Kracher aber aus dem Weg gegangen (wie auch immer ich das geschafft hab). Für das Jahr 2019 ist die dritte Staffel bereits angekündigt, für mich Grund genug, bis dahin das bisher verpasste aufzuholen. "O partigiano..." Maniac Zugegeben, auch wenn Jonah Hill bereits in der Vergangenheit seine Schauspieltalente auch in ernsteren Rollen unter Beweis gestellt hat, verbinde ich ihn immer noch eher mit Blödelcomedy wie z.B. 21. Jump Street. (Ein Schicksal, dass er mit seinem Kollegen Jack Black teilt.) Ihn an der Seite von Emma Stone im Trailer zu [http://de.serien.wikia.com/wiki/Maniac Maniac] zu sehen führt daher zunächst zu Irritation. Der Trailer selbst, eine Mischung aus Black Mirror und Cloud Atlas verspricht aber interessante Unterhaltung in bester Netflix-Manier. She-Ra und die Rebellen-Prinzessinnen Die Flut von Reboots, Remakes, Fortsetzungen und Franchises nahm auch 2018 kein Ende. Ein unerwarteter Eintrag in dieser Liste ist She-Ra. Stilistisch erinnernd an Serien wie Avatar - Herr der Elemente (deutlich beeinflusst durch Animes, aber mit einer eigenen Interpretation) ist die von Dreamworks produzierte Serie meilenweit von der kruden Animation der achtziger Jahre entfernt. Aber auch inhaltlich hat die "Princess of Power" ein Update erhalten und lockt mit einem ganzen Ensemble an spannenden und gut erzählten Charakteren, ohne dabei auf Witz zu verzichten. Das bisher rundweg positive Medienecho haben mich davon überzeugt, hier doch mal einen Blick zu riskieren, auch wenn ich mich nicht zur Zielgruppe zähle. Disenchantment Und noch eine Prinzessin mit...besonderen Fähigkeiten. An dieser Stelle breche ich mit der Vorgabe dieser Liste insofern, als dass ich Disenchantment natürlich schon gesehen habe. (Wie könnte ich das erste Lebenszeichen von Matt Groening auf dem Fernsehschirm seit gut fünf Jahren links liegen lassen?) Aber: erstens bin ich willens und entschlossen, die bisher veröffentlichten zehn Folgen nochmal zu verschlingen, bevor die zweite Hälfte der ersten Staffel dann irgendwann 2019 veröffentlicht wird. Und zweitens möchte ich jedem, der es noch nicht getan hat ans Herz legen hier ein Auge darauf zu werfen. Es wird spannend sein zu sehen, wie Groening mit einem staffelübergreifenden Handlungsbogen statt der für ihn üblichen Einzelepisoden umgeht. Lustig ist es allemal. The Alienist Krimiserien mit Fokus auf Profilern, gerne verwoben mit historischen Fakten liegen nicht nur bei mir hoch im Kurs und haben zur Zeit Konjunktur (Manhunt: Unabomber, Mindhunter). Vielleicht ist The Alienist (im deutschen unter dem etwas sperrigen Titel Die Einkreisung) daher im letzten Jahr unter meinem Radar geblieben. Dabei ist die Ausgangssituation vielversprechend. Im New York des späten 19. Jahrhunderts wird ein Psychologe (gespielt von Daniel Brühl) mit der Aufklärung einer grausigen Mordserie beauftragt. Wenn ihr also, wie ich, bis zur dritten Staffel True Detective noch eine Thriller-Serie der etwas anderen Art sehen wollt, ist The Alienist vielleicht genau das richtige. The Kominsky Method Dass Fernsehen auf Grund der gestiegenen Investitionen und der damit gesteigerten Produktionsqualität sich dem Kino annähert ist mittlerweile fast eine Binsenweisheit. Dies hat zur Folge, dass hochkarätige Schauspieler den Schritt auf den “small screen” weniger scheuen, da er keinen Abstieg mehr darstellt. So kann Produzent Chuck Lorre (Big Bang Theory, Two and a half men) gleich zwei oscarprämierte Hauptdarsteller für seine neue Sitcom vorweisen, die mit Gastauftritten weiterer Hollywoodgrößen flankiert werden. Der Comedyroutinier lässt Michael Douglas und Alan Arkin als Freundesduo von einer Tücke des Alltags (und Alterns) in die nächste Stolpern. Warum 2019 nicht mit einem Lacher beginnen? Erfreulicherweise wurde bei dieser Produktion auch auf das Einspielen eines Laughtracks verzichtet. Homecoming Eine weitere Serie, die mit namhaften Stars aufwarten kann. In diesem Psycho-Thriller spielt Julia Roberts die Betreuerin Heidi Bergman, die im [http://de.serien.wikia.com/wiki/Homecoming Homecoming] Transitional Support Centre ehemaligen Soldaten den Weg in das zivile Leben erleichtern soll. Erst als sie vier Jahre später von einem Mitarbeiter des Verteidigungsministeriums zu ihrer Arbeit befragt wird, wird ihr klar, dass der eigentliche Zweck der Einrichtung vor ihr verborgen wurde. Spannend: als Vorlage diente dem Drehbuch der gleichnamige Podcast. Soweit meine willkürlich zusammengewürfelte Liste der Resterampe 2018. Welche Serien sollte ich unbedingt noch dazu packen? Was hab ich übersehen? Und was ist euer ganz persönliches "must see" im Jahr 2019? Hinterlasst mir gerne einen Kommentar!